Odd's Secret
by Kurenai20
Summary: My first fic ever. Odd has a secret, can he risk the rest of the gang finding out?Added Chapter 2 and rewrote Chapter 1 to fix various spelling errors sorry that Chap 3 is so late. I had some technical difficulties with the computer.
1. The secret

Odd's Secret

On the nice warm autumn night when everyone was outside enjoying the weather, Odd was inside of his dormitory thinking and looking out of the window at the other students. He wouldn't have minded being out with his friends this particular night, but something held him back. Odd simply dismissed it as a weird feeling, as he himself didn't want to begin to comprehend it.

"I wonder what's gotten into me, what do you think, kiwi?" he asked his adorable little puppy. The puppy barked in response.

"I've been having weird thoughts and feelings about everything, like Lyoko, but most of all they've been about Sissy. You don't think . . . "Odd said, stopping abruptly, apparently catching was he was about to say. "No, that's impossible, she's too much of a pest, I couldn't possibly be attracted to her."

Giving it no more thought, Odd walked to his bed and went to sleep. The next morning, Odd met up with Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi and they headed off into the cafeteria for breakfast. He had no intention on telling them about his thoughts any time soon.

"Where were you last night Odd?" asked Ulrich. "It was a perfect night for all of us to hang out."

"Sorry I missed out." Said Odd quickly.

"It was actually quite fun." Said Jeremie with a grin on his face. "But then again, a day with no X.A.N.A attacks are always fun and enjoyable. Aeilita also enjoyed it."

They all sat and continued to eat quietly until the first period bell rang. "Well, I'll see you guys later" said Yumi as she departed from the remaining three, as she didn't have Mrs. Hertz for her first period. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich started toward the Science class.

"You know, now that I think of it, we haven't had a Sissy attack in a while, either." Ulrich stated

"Err, right." Odd said, the shaking in his voice being evident.

"Something wrong Odd?" asked Jeremie, who obviously picked up on the shakiness in odds voice.

"Huh? I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm fine." Odd stated hastily.

"Okay, We'll take your word for it if you're sure." Jeremie said, taken aback.

They continued on without another word. They entered the class and headed to their favorite seats and then started to converse with each other as the classroom continued to fill.

"So, when do you think the next X.A.N.A attack will be." Ulrich asked nonchalantly.

"Soon, most likely." Said Jeremie. "It's not like X.A.N.A to wait this long before attacking again, so this one must be big."

"I wouldn't put it past X.A.N.A to attack when we least expect it." Said Odd rather smoothly.

The classroom filled, and Mrs. Hertz started to teach. The gang gave no indication of this transition at all, as they continued to converse.

"So, Ulrich, how is your and Yumis relationship?" Odd asked with an unnerving expression on his face.

"Huh? What?" Said Ulrich, who was caught off guard by this question.

"You and Yumi, aren't you guys dating?" Odd rephrased, apparently not thinking that the question was personal.

"Oh, I suppose." Answered a blushing Ulrich. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just for curiosity's sake." Odd answered.

"I see, for a minute there I thought you were gonna ask for some relationship advice"

"Nah, I don't ne-"

"Wow, Odd, are you sure?" Jeremie cut in. "I mean, you seemed tuned in more than usual when you were waiting for Ulrich to answer."

"I'm sure. I'm sure. I don't have a crush or anything right now." Odd said defensively.

"Are you serious? Or are you not telling us something?" said Ulrich.

"I'm serious, I don't have a crush on anybo-"

"You three wouldn't mind if I asked you to continue your conversation after my class, would you?" Mrs. Hertz interrupted.

"Oh, no, sorry Mrs. Hertz." The three of them said simultaneously, and they kept quiet throughout the rest of the class. Odd had started to daydream. It was mostly about Lyoko and their next adventure, but occasionally, there would be some thoughts about Sissy.


	2. Confessions

The bell rang and everyone in the class filed out except for Odd. Jeremie and Ulrich met up with Yumi out in the hallway when she noticed Odd wasn't with them.

"Didn't Odd come to class with you guys today?" She asked, looking around for Odd.

"Yeah, he should be right her-." Ulrich said, stopping after he took notice that Odd wasn't with them.

At this point, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie went back into Mrs. Hertz' classroom to find out sitting at his desk in somewhat of a trance. They surrounded his desk, but he didn't seem to take notice. It wasn't until Ulrich shook him rather violently that he came back to reality.

"Ahhhh, what was that for?" Asked a winded Odd.

"You were daydreaming and what better way to make you snap out of it than to shake you?" Ulrich said.

"I see, and I'll try not to do that any more then. Luckily, only you guys were in here, it would have been pretty embarrassing I'd think." Odd said, and the gang laughed.

"Well, We'd better get out of here. I don't want to use break time up being inside of a classroom." Yumi said, and with that they headed out to the grounds.

The grounds outside the school were very active during the nice, warm, autumn days. Kids of all grades could be seen playing sports, and just sitting around talking with each other. Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi could be found doing just that. They were sitting on a bench talking about random things, mostly about X.A.N.A and other things having to do with Lyoko.

"We should be thankful that there haven't been any attacks recently." Jeremie said.

"I suppose, but if I remember correctly, the last time we had a break like this, there was a huge attack." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, he's right. There was a huge attack last time, I wish he'd attack now so our wait would be done with." Stated Odd.

"Be careful what you wish for Odd." Jeremie and Yumi said together "After all, it just might happen."

The gang seemed to have spoken too soon because at that moment, a electrical transformer that was above them exploded. The gang scattered in different directions, and they kept running until they were at four different edges of the campus. Odd kept running and crashed into Sissy.

"Heh heh." Was all Odd could muster up to say.

"Watch where you're going." Yelled Sissy.

"I like you!" Odd blurted out unexpectedly.

"What! Excuse me!" Sissy said.

"What? Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything." Odd said attempting to correct his mistake.

"No, I'm sure that you sai-" Said Sissy, who was just interrupted.

"Listen Sissy, I don't know what you think I just said, but I didn't say anything." Odd said, at which point he took off in the other direction leaving Sissy by herself.

"I thought you said you liked me, becau..because I like you too." Sissy said to thin air.


	3. Fashionably Late

After the transformer explosion, we find Jeremy on his computer in the dorms talking to Aelita and trying to localize the activated tower. Ulrich ran into Yumi on the grounds but they couldn't find Odd anywhere.

'Do you think Odd went back to the dorms? I'm sure thats where Jeremy went' Yumi asked Ulrich as they made their way back to the dorms.

'Probably, he doesn't seem to be answering his phone, doesn't he know that there was most likely a XANA attack?' said Ulrich.

'He should, I wonder whats wrong with him.' Yumi said.

At that moment, Ulrich's phone rang.

'Hello' He said.

'Who is it?' asked Yumi out of curiosity

'It's Jeremy, he says that there was a XANA attack and that he cant get ahold of Odd.' Said a worried Ulrich.

'Hmm, maybe Odd already went to the factory.' Yumi suggested.

'I hope so.' Ulrich stated gloomily.

With that, they both took off toward the factory. Ulrich tried to reach Odd several times on the way with no success. Once at the factory, Ulrich and Yumi searched for Odd in the main computer room and the scanner room with no luck.

'He must be at the dorms, doesn't he know that there was a XANA attack? what is wrong with him?.' said a panicking, worried Yumi.

'Calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine, Odd gets himself into things like this very often.' A calm, and controlled Ulrich said.

'Okay guys, ready?' Asked an out of breath Jeremy over the loud speaker.

'Yeah, we are, hit it Jeremy.' They both said.

'Okay then, into the scanners you go.' Jeremy said and Ulrich and Yumi stepped in. 'Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization!'

'Okay, we're here. You see any monsters?' Yumi asked.

'Nope, none yet. It's strange, XANA usually has the welcoming commitee right there waiting.' Jeremy answered.

'Maybe luck is on our side today, that is, if you dont count the exploding transformer and losing Odd.' Ulrich said with a smirk.

'Okay, we have Aelita, have you localized the tower?' Yumi said.

'Yes, I have. It's 60 degrees Northwest of you.' Jeremy answered and the trio took off in that direction. At once, the tower was in sight, but still no monsters, which was starting to worry them because that was never a good sign. Despite this, they continued to follow through as usual. Within a few moments, the super computer indicated that there was a call and it was from Odd, and Jeremy took the call.

'Hello.' said a slightly annoyed Jeremy because of Odd's lateness. 'So, when were you planning to get in contact with us?'

'Sorry einstein, there was a little incident, I...I got lost.' Odd stated, obviously lying.

'Lost? on the school grounds, is that even pos...listen, there was a XANA attack, get to the factory now, and when the tower is deactivated, you can tell us what happened to you.'

'Alright then, fine. I'm on my way.' said Odd, thereby ending the conversation.

Odd ran into the forest outside of the grounds that always led the gang to the sewers He grapped his skateboard and threw it on the ground to get it rolling. As he went to jump on it, he overjumped and landed face first on the ground.

'My mind is too unfocused to even jump on my skateboard, what's wrong with me?' He asked himself quietly as he successfully landed on his skateboard. The only sound that could be heard in the sewers was Odd's skateboard rolling comfortably among the ground as he thought frantically to himself. At last, he arrived at his destination and he scurried up the ladder and ran into the factory as fast as he could. As he waited for the elevator, he called Jeremy.

'Hello, Jeremy, I'm here, I'm gonna head to the scanner room.' Odd stated sullenly.

'Alright Odd, hurry up, I'll have everything ready for you when you get there.' Jeremy said. At that moment, the elevator arrived and Odd stepped on and proceeded to press the button to take him to the scanner room.

'Okay, Jeremy, I'm here, Bye.' Odd said, hanging up the phone and stepping into the scanner.

'Okay then, ready?' Jeremy asked. 'Scanner, Odd, Virtualization!'

Instantly, Odd was transported to the virtual world that was Lyoko. He fell on the ground, stood up and brushed himself off at which point he continued to be enveloped in thought. It was the shot in the arm from the hornet that awoke him from his trance.

'Laser arrow!' Odd said, clearly annoyed at the hornet that awoke him from his trance. The arrow hit the hornet clearly in it's 'XANA eye' soft spot, thereby destroying it instantaneously.

'So, XANA finally sent monsters.' Yumi said, sending her fans in the direction of the 3 remaining hornets, hitting 2 successfully.

'Yumi, you and Ulrich can take Aelita to the tower, I can handle the last hornet.' stated a somewhat dazed Odd.

'Right.' Yumi and Ulrich said, and they took off toward the factory in tow of Aelita.

'Laser arrow!' said Odd, the arrow nearly missing the hornet. The hornet shot at Odd, hitting him square in the torso and knocking him back.

'Odd, be careful, 20 lifepoints left.' Jeremy said.

Meanwhile, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi had succesfully made it to the tower.

'You have it from here Aelita?' Ulrich asked.

'Yep, see you guys later' Aelita said happily. In the tower, she floated to the second level, and proceeded to enter Lyoko into the digiscreen instantly deactivating the tower.

'Alright, return to the past NOW!' Jeremy yelled.


End file.
